


Surface Tension

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Postep, 2.05 "A Night In Sickbay." (04/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: To Mareel who was a very patient, thorough beta, any remaining mistakes or awkwardness are my own.  


* * *

Jon walked to sickbay so he could talk to Phlox. Jonathan just could not get over what Phlox had said when he treated Porthos overnight. Jon decided he needed to pay sickbay a visit, he just couldn't stop thinking of what the doctor had said. How could the Denobulan think he was he attracted to the Vulcan and hadn't realized it? He couldn't deny she was physically attractive, yet no matter how much she had relaxed, no matter how well they got to know T'Pol through the dinners she shared with him it was hard for Jon to believe that he might be attracted to her in a romantic sense. Before his late-night conversation with Phlox in sickbay, Jon would have sworn that he never thought of T'Pol in a sexual way—that there was no sexual tension between them. Jon thought it was more uneasiness due to her extremely severe attitude, her sometimes overt disapproval of human viewpoints, and the fact that he just could not forget how Vulcans as a whole held earth back from deep space exploration. How they prevented his dad from achieving his dream. Jon also could not understand how T'Pol seemed to have little or no desire to explore. Sure she participated on away teams, she'd even rescued his butt a couple of times, but she never seemed to want to learn how other cultures operated. It surprised him that she had not even taking taken time to explore human culture and history when she was there, or even now that she was living with the crew. She just did not have that spark to her personality, the spark that attracted Jon to all his past partners. Jon just couldn't see how he could be attracted to someone like T'Pol who seemed to be without that special spark.

He had to figure this out, ever since the doctor mentioned the possibility of this attraction; he had been having difficulty thinking of anything else when he was with her. It was starting to affect the way he and T'Pol worked together. Jon arrived in sickbay, and seeing that the doctor wasn't busy gestured to Phlox to join him in the doctor's office.

"Captain, is there anything I can do for you?" Phlox asked, surprised by the unexpected visit.

"Yes, there is." Jon looked the Denobulan in the eyes and continued, "I've been a bit confused the last couple of weeks, ever since our conversation the night you treated Porthos. You see, I still can't figure out why you think I might be attracted to T'Pol."

"She is a very attractive woman, Captain." Phlox smiled slightly. "And I have observed that there is a certain tension that you exhibit whenever you're in her company."

"She might be physically attractive, but I usually need more than that to truly be attracted," Jon protested, thinking of how much he resented those Vulcans who held his father back. "Could the tension you're seeing be do to something else?"

"I suppose it could," Phlox replied, "but I also believe that it is more than physical attraction that is drawing you to T'Pol."

Jon drew a quick breath, in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Well, captain," Phlox started, "T'Pol is a very intelligent woman and she has a stoic reserve that could be seen as a challenge. She is also graceful, stronger than she looks and elegant. In fact there are many reasons that you could be attracted to her."

"That's enough, Doctor," Jon interrupted, knowing the doctor could lecture for hours on this subject. "Thank you for your time. I'll see you tomorrow." Jon made for the sickbay door.

"See you tomorrow, Captain," Phlox replied.

Later that day, as Jon was relaxing in his cabin he kept thinking about his conversation with the doctor. Was there really some basis for what the Denobulan was suggesting? Was he attracted to T'Pol based on the fact that T'Pol was an ice-princess and he just wanted to thaw her out, as it were? He still couldn't see it. He still felt he needed more than an attractive body whose personal attitude might be a challenge to overcome. He sighed, he wasn't going to figure it out now, and maybe he needed to talk to Trip to get his viewpoint, seeing as talking to his old friend usually helped him sort out whatever was troubling him.

Jon got ready for bed, taking a few minutes to make sure Porthos was settled in his bed first. As he drifted towards sleep he thought of Phlox's words today: "a stoic reserve," "graceful, strong, and elegant," that could be appealing...

Jon looked down at the person underneath him—so attractive, yet so distant. Caressing the impossibly high cheekbones gently, he was rewarded with a soft gasp. Eyes that normally revealed as little as possible were flickering with emotion. Jon slowly removed clothes, caressing soft skin all the while. Such grace, not only in his partner's movements, but also in the way the beauty underneath him lived. Strong too, much stronger than looks would suggest. Elegantly muscular legs, an inner strength. Jon bent for a deep kiss, their tongues entwining, caressing the skin with his right hand drawing close to the opening waiting for him. The lean legs parted as Jon settled between them, his finger testing the slick entrance.

Hearing a soft sigh, Jon smiled a little—such reserve, such control, even now. He slipped a finger inside, exploring the wetness within—so tight, so hot...Jon carefully stretched the entrance then slowly entered the eager body below him. A low and seductive moan filled the cabin as Jon caressed his lover's face to wipe dark hair from the sweaty brow.

"Malcolm" he whispered.

Jon sat up in shock, heart pounding. "Thank god," he gasped, "It isn't T'Pol I'm falling in love with—it's Malcolm!" Porthos yipped in excitement. Jon rubbed his sleepy eyes, sitting on his bed, leaning his back on the wall behind him. Chuckling to himself, "Malcolm!" He was flabbergasted, sure for a moment his heart had leapt in gladness now that he realized it wasn't T'Pol who was the object of his obsession. But how was an attraction to Malcolm an improvement in his situation?

Yes, the Englishman was very attractive, and he was graceful, and he had the most mesmerizing gray-blue eyes. Jon sighed; thinking of Malcolm's looks wasn't helping his state of arousal. The younger man also had a hidden inner strength, a love of life, a mischievous streak that came out whenever he was relaxed with Travis or Trip. Though Malcolm was cautious and somewhat paranoid when it came to security on away missions, he loved exploration. He was also very intelligent, always pushing himself to make the ship as safe and as ready to defend herself as possible. Malcolm also seemed fascinated by all kinds of things, talking with Phlox and Travis about what their lives and cultures were like. When he would draw T'Pol into conversations about Vulcan history, philosophy, or poetry, Malcolm's fascination for other cultures and exploration shined through. He had a zest for life, a hidden humor; he took pleasure in small things like that pineapple cake at his birthday.

Jon breathed in steadily; his thoughts weren't helping. They were just pointing out reasons why Malcolm was attractive to him, why they might be suited for each other. But they were useless thoughts; there was no way the man could be interested. Malcolm had a tough time even having a conversation with him over breakfast! Though he did relax a bit more around Jon more after they had been through the experience where Malcolm had been pinned to the hull by the mine. But could Malcolm see another man as a potential partner? Could Malcolm look beyond the rank to see him as a potential lover, look beyond what protocol and his upbringing had taught him?

Maybe he could find a way to talk about this with Trip as a friend without making it obvious that the captain was lusting after his armory officer. Trip did spend a lot of time with Malcolm. Jon gasped softly as if in slight pain. What if those two were more than friends? What if Malcolm and Travis were more than friends? They spent a lot of time together too. What if it was to late for Jon, having just now realized he was attracted to the man? What if he was already involved with Trip or Travis? Jon clenched a fist, then sighed recognizing the beginnings of an irrational jealousy. How had he gone from thinking there was no possible way for Malcolm to be interested in a man at all to being jealous of what Malcolm might have with another man, or with someone else for that matter? He had to find a way to see if a relationship between the two of them might be possible. He'd deal with whether Malcolm was already involved later. Though if Trip or Travis had taken his Malcolm, they'd be thrown out an airlock! "His Malcolm?" Jon was thinking of Malcolm as being "his"? Jon hit his head on the wall he was leaning against and got up out of bed, deciding to give up on getting any more sleep, frustrated over the way his thoughts seemed to be going around in circles.

* * *

The next day Jon walked Porthos to the exercise room. As soon as they entered the room the beagle ran excitedly to the only other person there, leaping up to kiss the slightly disheveled man sitting on a weight lifting bench. "Hey boy!" Malcolm leaned over to pet the dog. "How are you doing?"

"He seems to be okay now." Jon gazed at the man before him. Malcolm apparently did not realize how appealing he was, sweaty and disheveled. "I was worried awhile back when he caught that alien bug and Phlox had to transplant a chameleon gland in order to cure him."

"Chameleon gland?" Malcolm smiled slightly. "Can Porthos change color to blend in with his surroundings now?"

Jon grinned. "No, not as far as I know."

"Pity, it would make it easier for you to get cheese," Malcolm murmured as he petted the beagle. "You could sneak out of your quarters, go to the messhall and steal some cheese from Chef."

"Chef wouldn't like that," Jon replied, bending to pet the dog too. "Besides they're not Porthos' quarters-they're mine!"

"That's a matter of opinion, sir," Malcolm smirked.

"Malcolm," Jon sighed, "don't you think you could call me Jon when we're off duty?"

Malcolm stiffened. "That would hardly be appropriate, sir."

"It's appropriate if I say it's appropriate. I would really like it if you called me Jon when we're off duty."

Malcolm thought for a moment, "Yes, sir." Then noticing the captain's frown, "Jon. I have to go finish the monthly inspection of the armory." As Malcolm stood to leave, Porthos jumped on him causing him to lose his balance and start to fall forward.

Jon caught him in his arms, "You all right?"

"Yes, sir. uh...Jon," Malcolm stuttered.

"You know, Malcolm," Jon grinned, "if you keep calling me Sir Jon I'll wonder if I'm a knight."

Malcolm smiled as he stepped away from Jon. "I'm afraid I don't have the authority to knight you, I'll see you later."

Over the next few days Jon made it a point to take Porthos to the exercise room when he knew Malcolm would be there. Porthos would jump on Malcolm, kiss him, get him to relax a bit; Jon was almost envious of how close his dog was to the security officer. Once he got Malcolm talking, however, it was easy to find things to talk about—their experiences as Eagle Scouts, the various places they had lived or traveled to, books they had both read. During one of these talks in the exercise room, Jon found himself flirting with Malcolm and was overjoyed when Malcolm flirted back.

"Jon," Malcolm looked into his captains eyes, "I've been wanting to ask you something for the last few days, but have been concerned that you would become upset."

"Go ahead Malcolm," Jon said, hoping that Malcolm wanted the same thing John did.

Malcolm gulped, "I was hoping that maybe, uh, if you would like that is, to uh have dinner with me."

"If you're asking me out on a date, Malcolm," Jon stated, "I accept."

Malcolm breathed in, "Yes I am, how about dinner tonight in your dining room if it's available?"

"All right." Jon stood with Porthos at his heel; "I'll come to the armory at the end of shift to pick you up."

"Ok, see you then."

Later that evening, after Malcolm had briefed the captain on the day's activities in security, Jon and Malcolm entered the captain's dining room to eat. As they ate, they talked about the last planet they had visited. Malcolm compared the society to that of ancient Rome, and Jon mentioned how much the diplomatic dinner he attended differed from official Starfleet functions. He commented on how the leader of the planet had explained that in their society relationships were entered into very carefully.

"I can see their point of view on that," Malcolm said as he took a sip of tea. "It's always a good idea to be careful about entering any relationship—especially on a small ship like this. It would only be a good idea if one were reasonably sure the relationship would last. As I am hoping whatever we are starting here will last."

Jon smiled at the opening; "Yes I am too." Standing as the meal was over, he continued, "Would you like to go to one of the observation lounges?"

"Actually, I was hoping you would walk me home, Jon." Malcolm moved closer to the captain, taking his hand in his own.

"I would like our evening to last a while longer, Malcolm," Jon said.

"As would I." Malcolm pulled Jon down for a gentle kiss. "If we need to talk more, we can talk in my quarters."

"Are you ready for more than talking?" The older man's heart was filled with hope.

"I think I am." Malcolm smiled up at Jon. "I'm ready to explore what we have together."

Jon grinned from ear to ear. "Let's go!" Pulling Malcolm along, they left the dining room.

The pair reached Malcolm's quarters and set up a 'do not disturb sign' on the com and the door lock. Jon bent down to kiss Malcolm gently, brushing his hand through the short, silky hair. He saw Malcolm's eyes glaze with desire as he started to unzip Malcolm's uniform. As they undressed each other Jon softly caressed the other man's skin—such soft skin stretched tautly over hard muscle. Once they were both nude, Jon led Malcolm over to the bed and sat down with him. "If at any time you want to stop," he started to offer.

Malcolm claimed Jon's mouth in a deep kiss, then said, "I trust you, and want this as much as you do."

Malcolm guided Jon's hand to his fully erect penis. Jon stroked it gently. Malcolm was so extraordinarily beautiful. His lips swollen with kisses, his hair in disarray—Jon wanted to treasure this man for the rest of their lives. Jon gently laid Malcolm on his back and started to caress his chest—so much strength hidden in that slender body, as much inner strength as physical. Jon tasted the skin at Malcolm's throat until he reached a spot near Malcolm's left ear which made the man underneath him squirm.

"Please Jon, please," Malcolm gasped, arching his pelvis against Jon's, trying to touch more of Jon. Jon nudged Malcolm's knees apart with his own, caressing his inner thighs while nibbling on Malcolm's throat.

"Do you have lube?" Jon asked.

Malcolm reached to open the bedside drawer and pulled out an unopened tube of lubricant. "Will this do?" He blushed.

Jon looked down at Malcolm, just now realizing something: "Has it been awhile since you were with a man."

"Yes," Malcolm confirmed, "it's been several years since I could bring myself to trust anyone else enough, but I want you Jon. Oh god, how I want you!"

Jon kissed Malcolm gently. Such trust from someone who found it difficult to trust. He bent to lick one nipple and Malcolm shuddered beneath him, gasping "Oh Jon, please." Jon spent some time tasting Malcolm's nipples while caressing ever closer to Malcolm's entrance with his right hand. When Jon slowed his caresses and looked up to meet Malcolm's eyes he saw that they were fully dilated with desire, so open and wanton.

Jon took the tube of lubricant in one hand and poured out some into the palm of his hand. He circled Malcolm's entrance and dipped one lubricated finger slightly inside. Jon carefully started to stretch the muscle, all the while lightly caressing Malcolm's thigh with his left hand. Jon added a second finger and more lube while licking along Malcolm's shaft. Malcolm was writhing with need, and Jon wanted to relax him as much as possible. He sucked Malcolm's erection into his mouth, while thrusting his fingers more deeply, stretching and searching until he felt Malcolm's whole body jerk. Malcolm's incoherent cries reached Jon's ears as Jon started to take more of Malcolm into his mouth. Jon rubbed Malcolm's prostate as he licked and engulfed as much of Malcolm as he could. Jon felt Malcolm fighting orgasm and lifted his head, murmuring, "Shhh, it's all right, I want to taste you." He bent back to take Malcolm into his mouth again, and concentrated on getting as much of Malcolm in his mouth as he could. Malcolm thrashed beneath him and suddenly erupted. Jon swallowed as much of the precious liquid as he could, licking Malcolm clean.

Jon looked at Malcolm so open beneath him, gently kissing the younger man's chest, drawing his legs further apart. Malcolm gasped desperately, "Please Jon, I want you inside." The older man settled between the parted legs and slowly entered the body beneath him. Once the head of his penis was in, he took Malcolm's mouth in a hungry kiss. God he was so tight, Jon had to fight to control his reaction, wanting to make this as good as possible for his lover. Once Malcolm relaxed a little and Jon had control of himself again, he slowly worked his way in until he was fully encased in the sweet, hot depth. Gasps from both men filled the air as Jon slowly started to pump inside the younger man, searching for the right angle. A deep moan came from one or both as Malcolm writhed underneath Jon, his prostate finally located, Jon started to quicken the pace, hitting the younger man's prostate as often as possible. Jon reached with one hand to encase Malcolm's penis, caressing it as he felt Malcolm starting to shudder. Malcolm arched his back in pleasure, eyes wide open and black with desire, silently screaming in completion as he clamped down onto Jon. Jon continued to thrust into Malcolm, the added tightness as Malcolm came causing him to come to completion too, releasing his seed deeply into his lover as they rode the waves.

Jon was barely able to keep his full weight from smothering Malcolm as they gasped in exertion. Jon kissed Malcolm gently as he softened enough to withdraw, drawing Malcolm into his arms as he moved to lie beside him. Caressing Malcolm in wonder, Jon knew he would never be able to give up this man. For this man beside him now held him heart and soul. Jon reached over for a discarded undershirt and wiped Malcolm off before using it to clean himself. "We should probably get some sleep now," Jon said as he cuddled Malcolm closely.

"Hmmm..." Malcolm murmured, incapable of speaking. He wanted to melt into Jon and never let him go. They fell asleep; Jon spooned up behind Malcolm, both completely relaxed and joyful as if they had found home after years of searching.

The next morning Malcolm woke as he felt someone kissing his shoulders. He smiled, "Morning, luv."

"Love," Jon murmured, "that's definitely what this is."

"I think I should go shower; my shift starts in a couple of hours," Malcolm said reluctantly as he noticed the time.

"Can I join you?" Jon asked, looking Malcolm in the eyes with his best imitation of Porthos' begging for cheese look.

Malcolm grinned, "Only if you're willing to wash my back."

They entered the shower, which seemed small for one person, but was somehow big enough for both of them. Malcolm turned the water on and adjusted the temperature until the water was warm. Jon bent down for a kiss. A wet Malcolm was an irresistible Malcolm. Then Malcolm in any guise was irresistible to Jon. Malcolm broke the kiss and smirked at Jon. "We need to clean up a bit."

Malcolm took some soap and started to lather it along Jon's chest, paying careful attention to his nipples. The men took turns washing each other, caressing each other until Jon just couldn't resist anymore. Looking the younger man in the eyes he asked, "Are you up to making love again?"

Malcolm resisted the urge to tackle the captain and get what he wanted.

"Yes, I am." Turning to the wall and bracing himself against it with feet spread apart, he continued, "If you're up to taking me." He looked over his shoulder at the man who captured his heart.

Jon took a deep breath to calm his reaction to the invitation slightly. He bent his knees so he could stretch Malcolm's entrance again. Once he was sufficiently stretched Jon slowly entered his younger lover. Once he went as far as he could go, Jon stroked Malcolm's chest as Malcolm adjusted to the invasion. Gasps filling the air, Malcolm started to move himself against that marvelously hard, long shaft that filled him completely.

Jon took the hint and built up the pace, thrusting in as hard as he dared, kissing Malcolm's shoulders and reaching to stroke Malcolm's erection. Water fell on them steadily as they moved together. Malcolm, arching his back and neck desperately, thrust back onto Jon, trying to get more of him. Jon pounded into Malcolm's prostate with each thrust and soon they both reached completion, the water rinsing them off as Jon held Malcolm up. They finished washing, toweled each other off, and dressed in their uniforms.

"Will you join me for breakfast, Malcolm?" Jon asked when they were fully dressed.

"I'd like that," Malcolm replied. They left the cabin together, grinning widely whenever their eyes met. Both of them were intending for this to be the first day of a lifetime in each other's arms.


End file.
